catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Griddlebone/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Griddlebone. Generally Griddlebone is played by Jellylorum, but in a significant minority of productions she is played by Jennyanydots. Designs Griddlebone Design 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Susan Jane Tanner in the Original Cast, 1981 Growl Griddle l8204 20.jpg Subsequent London Casts Growl Griddle l8709 07.jpg|Jenny not Jelly? Kim Winfield or Sally Bentley? Growl Griddle l8806 08.jpg|Jenny not Jelly? Valda Aviks, Kim Winfield, Ann Woodfield? Growl Griddle L9002.png|Grace Kinirons Growl Griddle l9011 16.jpg Growl Griddle l9111 16.jpg|Iren Bartok Growl Griddle l9206 03.jpg|Liz Izen Growl Griddle l9211 26.jpg|Liz Izen Growl Griddle l9406 22.jpg|Felicity Goodson Growl Griddle l9411 10.jpg|Carrie Ellis Growl Griddle l9511 28.jpg|Betsy Marrion Growl Griddle L9608 15.jpg|Betsy Marrion Growl Griddle l9611 25.jpg|Catrin Darnell Growl Griddle l9705 15.jpg|Catrin Darnell Growl Griddle l9911 37.jpg|Nikki Ankara Growl Griddle l0006 22.jpg|Sara West Growl Griddle l0102 28.jpg|Rebecca Lock UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Growl Jelly Rory Campbell Louise Tomkins UK8906 22.jpg|Louise Tomkins UK Tour 1993-95 Growl Griddle Tony Timberlake Paula Simpson uk9402 32.jpg|Paula Simpson UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Growl Griddle uk04 20.jpg Growl Griddle UK06 1.jpg Growl Griddle UK07.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 Raffish Crew UK13.jpg London / Blackpool Revival UK/International Tour Growltiger's Last Stand cut in 2017 US Productions Original Broadway Production Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1982 01.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1982 02.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1983.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts Griddlebone Marcy DeGonge Bway backstage.jpg|Marcy DeGonge Growltiger Griddlebone Sillabub Bway Calendar February.jpg|Jean Arbeiter US Tours 1-4 Growl Griddle US2.png US Tour 5 Growltiger Griddlebone US5 01.jpg Growltiger's Last Stand cut for the Broadway Revival in 2016 Japanese Productions Jellylorum Asparagus Growltiger Griddlebone Japanese Designs.gif Tokyo 1983 J83 29 Growltiger Siamese.jpg|Chizu Hosaka Tokyo 1996 Griddle 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Growl Griddle 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Growl Griddle 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Griddle 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Griddle 2000 Crew Nagoya 1.jpg Growl Griddle 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg Growl Griddle 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Osaka 2002 Griddle 2002 Osaka.jpg Tokyo 2006 Griddle 06 Tokyo J0603.png Growl Griddle 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Growl Griddle 06 Tokyo J06032.png Yokohama 2009 Griddle 09 shiki calendar1007 w.jpg Griddle 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Photo 090.jpg Growl Griddle 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Cats0910 6.jpg Griddlebone Aki Yumeko Yokohama Preview 09.png|Aki Yumeko Fukuoka 2014 Griddlebone Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Osaka 2016 CATS 2016 Osaka event 5.jpg|Miki Okudaira 2016 Japan Growltiger Griddlebone.png CATS Osaka Promo April 2016 1.jpg|Yukiko Kobayashi CATS Osaka Promo April 2016 2.jpg|Yukiko Kobayashi Tokyo 2018 2019 Japan Griddlebone.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Shiki Tokyo 2019 1.png Griddlebone Shiki Tokyo 2019.png Japan cast 2019 3.jpg|Miki Okudaira Griddlebone Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Growl Griddle Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Growltiger Griddlebone Aus 1989 01.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Australian Circus Tent Tour Australasia 2007-2010 Growltiger Griddle Aus 2009 01.jpg|Lisa-Marie Parker Asia Tour 2014 Growltiger Richard Woodford Griddlebone Angela Kilian Asia 2014.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Griddlebone Crew Aus 2015 01.jpg Asia Tour 2017 German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Hamburg art Griddlebone.jpg Growl Griddle hamburg 86.jpg Griddlebone Linda Leonard Hamburg 90.jpg|Linda Leonard De9108 Griddlebone Linda K Leonhard.png|Linda Leonard De9204 Griddlebone Lisa K Surjikova.png|Lisa Kirsten Surjikova Griddlebone Valentina Kozhanova Hamburg 93.jpg|Valentina Kozhanova Growl Griddie Hamburg 1997.jpg Growl Griddie Siamese Hamburg 1997.jpg Griddlebone crew Hamburg.jpg Griddle Hamburg Nancy Leach 2.jpg Griddle Hamburg Nancy Leach 1.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Growltiger Griddlebone de01 13.jpg De01 12 Growltiger Griddlebone.jpg Berlin 2002-04 Düsseldorf 2004 German Tour 2005 German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Peter Weck 2011 05 Hannover 1.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Growl Griddle Vienna 83.jpg Griddle Vienna 83.jpg Toronto 1985 Amsterdam 1987 Paris 1989 Griddlebone Paris 89 Mary Illes 015.jpg Griddlebone Paris 89 Mary Illes 04.JPEG Zurich 1991 Growl Griddle Rory Campbell Jasna Ivir Zurich.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Growl Griddle Warren Kimmel Gina Hogan World Tour Athens 2005.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Griddle Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griddlebone Copenhagen 2002.jpg Growl Griddle Copenhagen 2002.png Madrid 2003 Moscow 2005 Growl Griddle Moscow 05 1.jpg Griddle Crew Moscow 05.jpg Griddle Growl 4 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 South Korea 2008 Korea 2008 Growltiger Griddlebone.gif 2010s Brazil 2010 Griddle Brazil 044.jpg Griddle Brazil 043.jpg Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 038.jpg Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 039.jpg South Korea 2011 China 2012 Griddle 1 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Paris 2015 Griddle Paris 15 Backstage 14.jpg Category:Character Galleries